


In Case You Didn't Know

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Steve Rogers is crazy about you.  Has been from the moment you met, but when it comes to telling you, he can’t seem to find the words.





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the doorframe, he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as his eyes took in the scene before him. Sam and Bucky were throwing pillows at each other while you sat on the floor, a bottle of wine in your hand, your head thrown back as you laughed at whatever snarky comments were being tossed between the two of them. He felt a warmth filling him, knowing he would be locking this tableau away in his memory as yet another of his favourite moments.

You were in your sweats. Your hair pulled back all fresh-faced and just beautiful. Your smile bright, your eyes crinkled as you laughed and Steve wondered if you knew if you knew how incredible you were. If you knew how crazy he was about you. He knew he didn’t tell you how great you were enough. He should be telling you all the time because the thought of you not knowing caused a knot to form in his stomach but in reality, you weren’t his to tell.

He could pinpoint the exact moment things had changed for him. The team had been undercover at some swanky party, and the pair of you had peeled off to search for the blueprints, the primary objective of the whole mission. Stealthily making your way down a dimly lit corridor you’d heard footsteps approaching, five people by his count, and although you could take them out that would most likely draw attention. Before he could even think you had cupped his face and pressed your lips to his, pulling him back against a door. He knew this was your quick thinking cover, that when you were both discovered there, it would look like two lovers sneaking off together rather than two spies hunting for something, but the moment your lips touched his he had lost himself. Instinctively, his lips moved with yours, your fingers running through his hair caused him to pull your hips closer as he pressed you harder against the door. All thought of being discovered gone from his mind as he felt your tongue sweep over his. 

That was the moment. That was the memory that played on a loop in his mind driving him to distraction. No matter how much he told himself it was just for show, that it didn’t mean anything, he couldn’t deny the connection he felt or that he wanted to do that again. The taste of you, the feeling of you pressed up against him that all just combined with all the other things he already adored about you. The fact that once you broke the kiss, your eyes darted around the corridor to make sure the danger had passed before giving him one of your bright smiles and heading back to your search as if nothing had happened. As if you hadn’t just kissed him like you were drowning and he was your air. As if you hadn’t just left him weak-kneed, his head spinning.

So many times since that moment he had so nearly said what was on his mind. His sketchbooks, like his thoughts, were filled with you but when it came to putting it into words, he just didn’t seem to find them. There weren’t any big enough to describe his emotions when he looked at you, or when you smiled, or when you laughed. The sound of your laughter brought his attention back to the three of you as Bucky threw you over his shoulder and began to head over to Steve.

“This little troublemaker needs some stern words from her Captain.” He grinned at Steve. Bucky, like most of the team, had seen the tell-tale signs that his best friends feelings for you had shifted from platonic to the desire for something more. Unceremoniously dumping you in Steves’ arm, Buck winked and strode back to Sam, grabbing a pillow as he went into battle once again.

“I’m not a troublemaker; Bucky is just pissed that Sam’s right.” You grinned at Steve, making no attempt to be anywhere but in his arms right now. Your head came to rest on his shoulder as you draped your arm around him.

“He isn’t right! Wilson is never right!” you heard Bucky call over just as Sam hit him in the face with a well-thrown pillow. This caused your laughter to return, and Steve couldn’t help chuckle as he held you a little tighter.

A deep sigh escaped you as your laughter subsided and you fought back a yawn. "I could just fall asleep here, Steve.“ You nuzzled into him as you shut your eyes, the effects of the alcohol in your system overriding any sense of self-preservation you might otherwise have had. Steve could feel the heat rising on the back of his neck and decided to get out of there before Sam of Bucky saw him blushing.

“Best get you to bed then.” He murmured, turning around and carrying you towards the elevator.

“You could at least buy me dinner first.” You joked, your voice quiet with a hint of a slur.

“You are drunk.” He smiled down at you. Damn, you were adorable. 

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” You reached up and booped him on the nose lightly with your finger as you grinned sleepily at the handsome man who you had been crushing on for months now. Your comment earnt you one of his breathtaking smiles, the one that causes the corners of his eyes to crinkle and makes your heart skip.

“Well, that may be, but you need to sleep it off.” The elevator doors opened, and he stepped inside, asking Friday to take you both to your quarters. He felt you growing heavier in his arms, felt your breathing fall into a deep rhythm and before he even glanced down at you he knew you were asleep. Your drunken ability to fall asleep mid-conversation never failed to amaze him, and as he took you to your room, let himself in and placed you softly on the bed, he felt the need to unburden himself.

“I am so crazy about you doll. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do if I had to live this life without you here. I know you don’t feel the same, I’ve seen the way you look at Buck, but I just had to tell you. You, to me, are perfect.” Brushing your hair from your face, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss to your forehead before getting to his feet and leaving your room.


	2. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve’s confession when he thought you were asleep how is this knowledge going to affect your relationship?

“You, to me, are perfect.”

Those words ran around your slightly hungover mind. You weren’t sure if they were a dream or just wishful thinking, but variations on the theme combined with the general pounding in your head had you thinking all sorts of crazy things. The only thing you were quite sure about was that Steve had carried you to your room and that was only because the memory of the scent of him lingered.

After taking a shower and throwing on whatever clothes were clean, you headed down to the kitchen. A smile broke out on your face when you realised someone was making breakfast and, unless it was Clint or Bucky, there was a chance they would share.

“Good morning sunshine.” Steve greeted, his heart skipping when he saw you wander in through the doorway. Your hair still slightly damp and a little disheveled combined with the oversized hoodie, which practically drowned you, made him think you were the most adorable thing he had ever seen. If only he got to see you like this every day. 

“Well if it isn’t my knight in shining armor. I believe I have you to thank for getting me safely to my room last night.” You gave him a beaming smile, which only hurt your head a little bit, as you perched on a stool by the breakfast bar. “Whatcha cookin’?”

“Just some bacon and waffles. You want some?” he smiled softly, knowing your answer before you even opened your mouth.

“Like I would pass up the offer of Steve Rogers making me breakfast.” You grinned, resting your chin in your hand as you watched him maneuver around the kitchen. ‘You, to me, are perfect.’ You couldn’t help but feel you could have easily spoken those words about Steve. "Hey, Steve…" he looked up at you expectantly only for your words to be interrupted by the arrival of Bucky.

“Yes! Rogers makes breakfast; I am so here for this. Hey, doll.” He placed a soft kiss to the top of your head as he passed, coming to sit beside you, a wide grin on his lips.

“Morning Buck.” Steve smiled, although you did notice it was a little bittersweet. “Waffles and bacon?”

“You know it, punk.” Bucky turned and winked at you, an action that had Steve turning his back on the pair of you. “How’s the hangover? You’re looking gorgeous, as always, if a little tired?” Bucky teased.

“You talk too much Barnes.” Sam’s voice rang out.

“Oh, good, another for breakfast.” Steve sighed. 

“Thanks, Cap, sounds good,” Sam smirked as he sat next to you, shooting Bucky a look over the top of your head.

“Whatever you two are up to I am not being in the middle of it.” You said, quickly getting up from your seat and rounding the island to stand with Steve. "Need a hand stretching that one breakfast into four?“ you offered only to be rewarded by one of those bright smiles that made your heart flip. Your eyes met his, and although the two loudmouths behind you were bickering, that look in his eyes made you feel as if you two were the only people in the room. 

Now you thought about it, that look was one you often saw when he looked at you. ‘I am so crazy about you doll.’ You were convinced he had indeed said those words to you. Standing there in the artificial light of the kitchen, you found yourself lost in that moment, each detail of the man in front of you sharpened highlighted almost. The slight raise of his right eyebrow as the corners of his lips twitched up in that slightly lopsided smile of his. The freckle on his left cheek that made you want to reach up and caress it, him. Standing with the light behind him seemed somehow to bring out the blue in his eyes, from the dark blue outer rim of his iris fading into the lighter, sparkling shades of blue leading towards his pupils. Those oceanic eyes of his you could happily drown in. 

You were aware you were staring, but you couldn’t look away. Steve wasn’t sure if he should be amused or nervous about your attention. He dipped his head a little, not breaking eye contact, taking a deep breath but unsure what to say.

Both of you were aware of the other voices in the room, but it was as if they had faded into the background. Panic flashed through Steve’s eyes for a second as the realisation you may have heard his confession last night hit him. This could very well be you trying to find a way to let him down gently. "Last night…” he began.

“I know.” You said simply, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but then you continued to speak. "I know you think I’m into Bucky…"

“What?” Bucky scrunched his face, his and Sam’s attention now on the pair of you.

“Shut up.” Sam hissed, aware there was a moment going on.

“…I know you think I’m perfect. I know that I am completely crazy about you too. I know I would very much like to give this, us, a go. You, Steve Rogers, are all that I’ll ever need.“ Cupping his face, you gently pressed your lips to his, and it was almost like being transported back to that corridor, to that first kiss. His arms came around you, holding you close to him.

"I believe you owe me $20,” Sam smirked at Bucky.

“No way! He told her last night so, if anything, you owe me.” The pair continued to squabble, but you and Steve couldn’t have cared less.


End file.
